


I love the way your hips move

by fleurfeyrac



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A lot of staring at each other from across the room, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Ballet teacher Steve, First Kiss, Frottage, Gym AU, Hand Jobs, Hip-hop teacher Tony, M/M, They hump in the car, dance au, flustered Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurfeyrac/pseuds/fleurfeyrac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's ballet class is pushed back a time slot because of a new hip-hop class being taught by a really hot Tony Stark. They keep bumping into each other in the gym and Steve really can't handle all these feelings he's having. Suddenly Natasha and Tony become good friends after lifting together and it's nothing but suffering for Steve from then on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love the way your hips move

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fic in a really long time. I write in like spurts, I dunno. I feel like this is poorly written so I apologize in advance ?? If it's a really bad fic let me know and I'll try to fix it. Anyways, ENJOY !!!

     The gym was noisy when Steve entered, all the machines were taken by grunting walls of muscle and classes were already started as loud music filtering through closed doors. He walked through a hall, left of the main entrance, full of dance classes; windows showed teachers helping students bend and stretch as they warmed up. Steve had gotten an email earlier that morning informing him that his original dance class was taken over by a new hip-hop class, so time slots were shifted. He sat outside the classroom on the viewers bench in front of the window, duffle bag at his feet, watching people pop and lock. Steve couldn't wrap his head around the flexed, quick movements.

      One of the students, a dazzling raven haired woman, called over the teacher to help her with some move that required a lot of hip jerking. The teacher hopped over; to Steve's surprise is was a man. It kinda made sense though, since the class was full of women and maybe one or two men in the back. Excellent opportunity for a handsome man like him. And _god_ was he handsome. Olive skin and sweaty, messy dark hair; lean with a toned lower half, and a smile that made Steve's mouth dry up like the desert. His pupils blew, struggling not to look at the guys ass as he popped and swiveled his ass in demonstration. Heat rose up his neck to the tips of his ears, completely mesmerized. The teacher glanced through the window, making eye contact with Steve for two seconds, a flash of a smirk, and he was gone back to the front of the room. Steve thought he had died in that moment, maybe died twice.

     Then the class was over and people were filing out, chattering and gulping desperately at half empty water bottles. Shorter-than-Steve, dark, and handsome was gathering up his things when Steve walked in, whom kept his gaze focused on the far off wall and not on that teachers handsome face. Or ass. The silence was broken when a smooth voice said, "You're a ballet dancer? Not to say that you couldn't be, but you seem more of a... weight lifting kinda guy with those biceps."

     Steve slipped up while trying to put on his ballet shoes while standing, nearly busting his head on the wooden floor. He turned around quickly, trying to play it off, but the guy was already chuckling. Steve blushed, "I weight lift too, but I uh... Really like ballet for stretching, balance, and flexibility. It makes different uh exercises easier." He noticed the guys eyes dragging up and down his body, causing him to flex unintentionally.

     "Well I like hip-hop because it's cool and sexy," He stretched out his hand. "Tony Stark."

     "Steve Rogers." He didn't notice he was shaking his hand too long until Tony smirked, causing Steve to wise up and release his hand.

     Tony ran his hand through his hair, picked up his bag and smiled, "Well I'll see you later then Steve."

     Students were coming in and Tony walked out, hips swiveling far too much than was necessary, but Steve couldn't peel his eyes away until he was gone. The dancers were standing at the bars, first position. Natasha, Steve's co-instructor and roommate, turned on the music. She smiled devilishly beside him and bumped him with her hip, "Pick your jaw up off the floor and demi."

 

* * *

 

     Steve was bundled up on the couch in his living room, watching holiday movies, sipping peppermint hot chocolate that Bucky had made. Natasha set down her cup and crawled onto the couch, sitting between Steve's legs. "Wanna go to the gym with me? Since we have the day off I wanted to have an arm day, maybe some core stuff." Steve sipped, looking at her over his cup. He really wanted to be lazy and just lie on the couch all day, but he knew he needed to go to the gym since he skipped two days already. Bucky climbed onto the couch and sat behind Nat.

     "Yeah, bud, let's go. I could really use a spot since I haven't worked out in... I don't know, a month."  
     "Buck you haven't gone to the gym in three months," Steve huffed, exasperated.

     "Well I've been busy!"

     "With what? Holding down the couch?" Natasha sneered, and poked at his belly pudge. Bucky clutched his chest dramatically, hurt written across his face, swatting her hand away. Not two seconds passed before Bucky wrapped himself around Natasha and peppered her with kisses as she yelped and told him to shove off. Steve looked at them in disgust, or at least tried to, but they both started climbing all over him and peppering him with friendly kisses too.

     "Okay, okay! We can go, just get off me you weirdos!"

 

* * *

 

    

The gym wasn't as full as it was the other day. Music could be heard from the classes, but the weights were barren of people. Bucky and Nat were walking ahead a few steps ahead and Steve couldn't stop laughing at Bucky picking a wedgy out his ass every few steps. "I don't remember these spandex pants being this... Crawly? Crawly up my ass?" Natasha barked in laughter.

     Bucky decided he wanted to bench first and Natasha decided to go lift. Steve stood above him, spotting, as he lowered the weight. He looked around, mind wandering to Tony and what he may be doing. Maybe he had a class. Or maybe he's snuggled up on the couch watching holiday movies like Steve was. Or maybe he just walked into the gym, a duffle slung over his shoulder, smiling at Steve and going over to lift by Nat. Natasha was doing squats and Tony decided to pace right alongside her. He watched them talk, laugh, and smile. Natasha made eye contact with Steve in the mirror, mid squat, she smiled deviously. She knew. His cheeks dusted with pink and looked away, accidentally catching a nice view of Tony's ass while squatting. _Holy shit,_ he thought as his brain began to fry.

     Bucky started yelling and coughing, "Yo Steve are you gonna help me or let my die by weight. Oh god, it's crushing everything inside me."

     "Sorry, sorry!" He pulled the weight back onto the stand and Bucky sat up, rubbing his chest.

     "Jesus dude, distracted much? What are you-- Oh.. OH!" Laughter started bubbling over and he punched Steve in the side. Buck suggestively wiggled his eyebrows at Steve and received a shove off the bench and onto the floor in return. He laughed more. 

     "I'm gonna go... Do... The treadmill... Yeah, okay. Alright." It sounded more like Steve was trying to reassure and convince himself rather than Bucky. He snatched his towel and water bottle, the treadmill was in another room and he thanked god he couldn't embarrass himself more now that he was alone.

 

     He was two miles in, drenched in sweat, and breathing easy when Tony walked in and started up the treadmill beside him at a brisk walk. Tony didn't talk, neither did Steve. He was another mile in before the silence was broken. "You're drenched in sweat like you just wrestled a grizzly bear, breathing like you're walking, and you've ran for like three miles. Are you superhuman or taking some juice?"

     Steve turned it down to a walk and wiped the sweat off his face.

     "I'm pretty sure if you wring that out, you could fill a bucket," Tony stuck out his tongue in disgust.   
     "Cardio is easy. I run every other morning and every evening. It's just really hot in here."

     "Yeah, maybe you should leave."

     "What..?"

     "Y'know like... 'It's hot in here maybe you should leave'... Because you're hot... Like _sexy_ wise... Ha ha...?" 

     Steve's ears turned red and smiled sheepishly. "I beg to differ. If anyone's hotness is effecting the temperature it's you--- I mean, it's just-- I... That wasn't charming at all."

     Tony laughed heartily, "Yes it was, you really charmed my pants off stud. I'm completely blown away by your level of charm."

     Steve began laughing with him, the goofiest grin spread across his face. After that little exchange they just started talking about anything and everything. Where they're from, how they got into dance, why are they living in New York now. Steve was completely hypnotized by Tony; at one point he was so focused on how gorgeous Tony was when he talked passionately about dance that he slipped on the treadmill and almost busted his ass. He was so embarrassed, but the way Tony laughed and asked if he was okay wiped away all the shame he felt. 

 

* * *

 

  

   About a half an hour later Bucky and Nat came in to collect their roommate because they were going out to dinner. "We'll be waiting for you outside the gym. Hurry up, I'm starving. A burger sounds _so_ good right now," Bucky groaned and Nat pulled him out of the room after winking at Steve. Both Tony and him turned off the treadmills and collecting their things, moseying their way out to the front. 

     "Well, I guess... I'll catch you... Later...?" Steve's tone was questioning and a little disappointed. He didn't really want to stop talking to Tony, like ever. He was so interesting and funny, Steve was completely infatuated. He reached for the door handle, but was jerked back when two hands pulled his shirt collar. Steve's face was bright red when he realized Tony was kissing him. _Holy shit, Tony was kissing him._ His eyes were shut, eyelashes dusting over his olive skin; Steve didn't know where to put his hands and suddenly they were parted and Steve was gaping like a fish. All the air in his body was gone, completely taken away. He internally yelled at himself for not kissing back or doing anything really. 

     "Since you never made the move, I decided to do it for you," Tony crossed his arms over his chest, smiling slyly. Steve had a sudden burst of confidence, stepping closer he placed his hand on Tony's cheek and leaned down for a soft, passionate kiss. He could feel Tony's arms drop from across his chest and snake their way around Steve's neck. Tony let out a quiet moan that made every hair on Steve's body stand on end. Gently, Steve nibbled at Tony's lower lip, a gasp escaping from him. It quickly started getting hot and heavy. Steve's hands found their way onto Tony's hip and ass, Tony gripped tightly at Steve's shoulder and his hair. He was just about to snake his hand up Tony's shirt when Bucky and Nat knocked on the glass door from outside, waving, and broke them out of their spell. Steve scratched at his neck sheepishly, completely embarrassed and red faced. Tony was red in the face too with a huge smile on his face that drove Steve _crazy_. He wanted to see what other things would make his face that red.

      Bucky made a dramatic _I'm hungry as fuck let's get a move on blondie_ gesture.

      "Do you... wanna join us for dinner?" Steve said, picking up his duffle off the ground. It must have dropped off his shoulder when they were getting a little rowdy.

     "I could eat. Wouldn't mind seeing more of you anyways," Tony smiled and smacked Steve's ass as they walked out the door. Bucky screamed in horror, yelling about his pure innocent eyes until Nat flicked him on the forehead.

 

* * *

 

 

     Dinner was amazing. The food was good, being with such amazing people was good, the conversation was good, and Tony teasingly running his hand up Steve's thigh throughout dinner was really nice too. They all piled into Steve's car afterwards and drove home, dropping off Nat and Bucky so he could take Tony to his place. Once Steve parked and turned off the car in Tony's parking garage, Tony was on Steve's lap kissing and grabbing at him. Steve's hands were on Tony's ass, head tilted up and kissing hard and long. Tony let up on Steve's mouth and moved to his neck, little hickies were left behind and Steve was moaning. Loud. His hips were rolling down on his lap, Tony's erection pressed hot against Steve's stomach. In one swift movement the seat was thrown down so Tony was laying on Steve, hips moving long and teasingly against Steve's throbbing erection. _Thank god for sweat pants_ , Steve thought. Their boxers were both already wet with precum, mouths latched on to each other. Steve slipped a hand down the back of Tony's sweats, grabbing his ass and rocking him forward more. The car was starting to get hot and the windows were completely fogged up, moans deep and low. Tony couldn't keep his hands to himself anymore and shoved them down Steve's pants, grabbing his cock. Steve followed suit and they both started stroking in sync. Tony was a mess, moaning and thrusting into Steve's hand, kissing him messy and wet, breath hot. Steve lost it when Tony came in his hand, following up right behind him, shuddering hard and going limp on each other. Steve kissed Tony all along his neck and face gently, completely in bliss and satisfaction.

     "I'll pick you up tomorrow for lunch and a movie, then we'll pick up where we left off when we're not in such a tight space."

     Tony hummed and kissed him, "Sounds good to me, stud."


End file.
